


go crazy go stupid

by zhvs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Humor, This fic is not out to hurt you, azula might show up here, but honestly don't we all swear, honestly this is a circus, i just love her okay, if you're reading this i love you, im making things up as i go, keyword being MIGHT, like how i love the gaang and their kids, rated teen and up because there are swear words, show her some love, so fuck it, suki is part of the gaang! :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhvs/pseuds/zhvs
Summary: izumi: dad wrote an emaillin: What'd he sayizumi: said that he's never been prouder at bumi beforebumi: ...izumi: IS BUMI CRYING LMAOizumi: I CAN FEEL ITtenzin: he's laying on the ground and,, yes he's crying—au where everything's the same except that they have phones and tech and all
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	go crazy go stupid

**Author's Note:**

> this au has been living in my mind rent free for months please take it

bumi: kya where tf are you going

kya: ???? 

bumi: i saw your location on maps

bumi: ARE YOU GOING??? SOUTH???

kya: what about it

bumi: asfSDAGJSDKJasdasjaslDJFDSK

lin: What the fuck

tenzin: can i have peace for a day,, please,,

kya: bumi what the fuck are you on about

bumi: ARE YOU GONNA GO AND TELL MOM

kya: mom needed help at the tribe

kya: but u know what maybe i should tell her

bumi: KYA KFJSDKJFKDFJASL

izumi: agni let me rEST

suyin: u assholes make my phone be a vibrator

izumi: what is this about so i can go back to sleep PLEASE

kya: bumi burned the kitchen jfc

tenzin: the kitchen’s all black now

tenzin: we’ve been eating takeouts for 3 days already help

izumi: WHY DID YOU LET BUMI IN THE KITCHEN

kya: we were outside practicing our bending 

tenzin: we saw smoke and that’s it really

tenzin: bumi was a good brother but i’m not gonna miss him

bumi: smh arrowhead

suyin: yes but the question here is how did bumi burn a kitchen to the ground

izumi: is that even a question su

suyin: you know what valid

suyin: rip bumi ig

lin: And both uncle Aang and aunt Katara don’t know about this?

bumi: nO FJAKSFJASKJFASK IM DYING

lin: Impossible. Mom should’ve told them about this

suyin: lin u know perfectly well that mom doesn’t give a badgermole’s shit about this

izumi: aunt toph basically thrives in chaos how can u forget abt that lin SMH

lin: You know what nvm. Mom is cackling as we speak

tenzin: are you at the police precinct,, 

lin: Yes? So what

tenzin: it’s 9 in the morning don’t you have,, idk earthbending to learn or smth

izumi: it’s 12 midnight in caldera and yet here we are

bumi: weird how timezones work

kya: bumi you’re not off the hook

bumi: i clearly am not kya i’ve been begging the police officers here to not make a fuss about it

izumi: WHY IS THE POLICE INVOLVED THO ADFKGJKSDJ

tenzin: the smoke could be seen from the main island

izumi: WHAT LMAO NFAKFJFKASJ NO WAY IM WEHZEING

kya: i stg bumi mom and dad won’t leave us alone at the island anymore

bumi: what’s bad about that 

suyin: izumi when are you going back to republic city ur missing out 

lin: I envy Izumi so much. What’s it like being away from this, must be fun

izumi: it is n o t

izumi: also idk when i’ll visit again?? father cried when mom and dad went back to kyoshi island and republic city what more if i’ll leave

bumi: aw izumi has a heart

bumi: hol up did you just say that uncle sokka is here

bumi: in REPUBLIC CITY

izumi: :D

kya: BET mom already knows about this

kya: fuck you bumi

bumi: WHY ARE YOU MAD

kya: WHO’D WANT MOM TO BE MAD THAT’S THE QUESTION

lin: Just bury yourself to the ground, Bumi. That’d be easier

suyin: yeah we could help!

tenzin: we’d honor your grave everyday don’t worry

izumi: everyday seems like a stretch :/

kya: be there or be square izumi

bumi: this house is a fucking nightmare

suyin: literally or

bumi: YOU ARE NOT HELPING

suyin: WHY’D YOU BURN THE KITCHEN TO THE GROUND THEN

bumi: I WAS HUNGy

kya: literally no one could burn their kitchen just because they’re cooking

lin: Bumi did

izumi: this is so good agni why did you not burn the kitchen when i was visiting 

tenzin: so you can stop the fire?

izumi: why would i stop the fire

tenzin: i have too much hope for you

lin: You guys are exhausting

kya: cheers bro i’ll drink to that

—

kya: update

kya: MOM GOT MAD AT ME?!?!?!

suyin: i’m- LMAO

tenzin: a tragedy

kya: bumi i hope a polar bear dog would eat you and DIE

bumi: there are no polar bear dogs in republic city tho??

kya: then i’ll whoop your ass once i’ll go back you raggedy bitch

izumi: why won’t you guys let me sleep a full 8 hours

lin: Where’s the fun in that

kya: sleep is for the weak

izumi: no

izumi: sleep for a w e e k

izumi: who made all these katas i just wanna talk

suyin: ooh did uncle zuko made you practice the other bendings katas?

izumi: YES

izumi: i'm not complaining but my whole body hurts

izumi: i want a komodo-rhino to crack my back

tenzin: learning the other katas sound nice

izumi: that’s cute i’d love to see you try

tenzin: also where’s kya

suyin: maybe aunt katara is still be shouting at her for what bumi did lmao 

kya: why is it me that’s taking the blame 

bumi: because you love me <3

kya: i hope you drown and die <3

tenzin: what a nice loving family <3

lin: Honestly can’t relate

izumi: shut up aunt toph loves us all

lin: Does she, though

suyin: i mean other than her not always around and the obvious absence of our fathers i’d say we’re doing fine

izumi: you’re making me cry :(

suyin: it’s fine! i’m omw to the precinct to annoy her

lin: Buy me some egg custard tart on your way here

suyin: k

—

bumi: you know what i think a black kitchen is nice

tenzin: what

bumi: kinda like art

izumi: yeah but you need a functioning kitchen??

bumi: it’s ART

izumi: i did not stay awake for your bullshit bumi im crying

lin: Why are you still awake

izumi: the sun’s already rising and you want me to go back to sleep? a clown

kya: why do firebenders rise with the sun

izumi: why do waterbenders rise with the moon

kya: okay fair

tenzin: how come it’s like that

suyin: maybe because that’s where they get their energy from??

suyin: i thought you’re the smartest here

tenzin: my brain was burned along with the kitchen 

bumi: why can’t we move on from this problem

tenzin: i can still smell the ashes bumi 

bumi: that’s what noses are for

kya: speaking of burned kitchen

kya: mom decided to come back with me to republic city

izumi: rip bumi 

bumi: please bury me alive that’d hurt less

**Author's Note:**

> me looking at their usernames to find out it's just their names: wack


End file.
